<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're all that i want, baby by leechansmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800826">you're all that i want, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile'>leechansmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡; a somewhat song inspired story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kim Mingyu, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a sweet and somewhat cliché morning for lee chan, of course with a sprinkle of kim mingyu</p><p>// just a course of time with soft content from gyuchan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡; a somewhat song inspired story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're all that i want, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyaaa!!! so i somewhat get ideas just from listening to music and i somewhat create something out of it</p><p>ENJOYYYY!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lee chan lived a simple life, preferably as he thought about it, nothing much to expect unless he got something planned out which was in the occasion of course</p><p>but probably waking up to the smell of bacon and coffee wasn't new to chan but there's still a tingle of butterflies in his stomach every time</p><p>the habit of reaching out for his phone wasn't new either, checking the device for notification and somehow checking the time in the process of it</p><p>
  <em> <strong>7:30 am</strong> </em>
</p><p>as a specific time for say, it wasn't a shocker for chan to wake up at this time of the day but it was Saturday and maybe it was kind of new</p><p>the latter stood up to just fix the morning face and assumably morning breathe also, going up to the bathroom and getting a glimpse of himself in the mirror while he ignores his chapped lips and messy hair</p><p>brushing his teeth and washing his face wasn't a new routine, it was an everyday doing and it was okay, chan was okay with nothing new, keeping a gentle routine to himself</p><p>chan went up to where the smell of food and coffee was coming from, greeted by a tall figure pouring coffee on two cups and humming with the music blasting through the phone on the counter</p><p>it wasn't a new sight for chan but it always gives amazing sparks run through him</p><p>and chan smiled at the figure, expectedly falling further for kim mingyu, <em><strong>yep definitely doing that right right now</strong></em></p><p>mingyu probably have noticed the presence of the smaller one as he turns around to look at the sight of chan in his oversized hoodie rubbing his face with an adorable grin on his face</p><p>he turned to move closer to chan over the counter, holding out a hand to rub chan's morning hair, fond at the sight he's getting right now</p><p>“good morning baby, slept well?” mingyu said asking the sleepy looking boy across him, getting a nod as a response from the boy</p><p>“i already prepared breakfast, i woke up to early today so i just figured to take the time to cook something and hopefully it tastes good” the taller chuckled to himself as he tells the reasons for getting up on an considerably early time for a saturday </p><p>“kim mingyu anything you cook will taste good to me and what can possibly go wrong with a bacon?” the latter chuckled as he leans on the counter, hands cupping his face which he protests that he didn't mean to do just to make himself look more adorable to the other</p><p>mingyu just grinned and went back to the food, setting it up for the two of them, chan watched with admiration with a thought forming in his head</p><p>
  <em> <strong>how did i get so lucky?</strong> </em>
</p><p>the two sat down, exchanging small talk as they eat their breakfast, with a mix of chan taking half of mingyu's own bacon and mingyu letting the other steal his breakfast cause to be honest that's what a good boyfriend does, according to kwon soonyoung</p><p>chan was delighted with the taste of the food, smiling crazily as he stuffed his face with food the other made</p><p>“this is so good! how the hell does bacon taste like food from a 5 star restaurant?” chan muttered as a huge smile is plastered into his face </p><p>“well thank you very much, it is cooked with much love just for you” mingyu exclaming the last three words with more pressure than the rest</p><p>and chan doesn't want to admit the heat suddenly rising into his face, doesn't want to admit that his stomach seems more filled with butterflies than food</p><p>“glad that its just for me, wouldn't want to have other people falling for you” chan pouted into the thought of another person wanting <strong>his </strong>kim mingyu</p><p>“its all for you honey, and trust me even if they fall im all yours to catch” the taller said as he rests his hand over the other's, chan's face was turning a perfect shade of red, covering the feeling of admiration for the taller with a light chuckle</p><p>“how did i get lucky with you?” chan muttered to himself, hoping it doesn't get that noticed by mingyu, his flustered face turning to the side as he looks at their interwined fingers</p><p>but apparently mingyu heard it cause the latter smiled fondly over the boy, squeezing his hand as he tries to make chan look at his eyes</p><p>“trust me, i feel more lucky cause i have you” mingyu admitted turning the flustered faced boy more red, the heat on his cheeks becoming more noticeable</p><p>“kim mingyu why are we this cliché”</p><p>the other latter just chuckled, leaning over more into the table to reach chan's face</p><p>first kissing the other's forehead getting a smile from chan, then kissing the tip of chan's nose making the other giggle as mingyu smiled fondly over the sound then finishing it with kissing the other on the lips</p><p>chan's heart was beating out of his chest, sparks running through his body.</p><p>it wasn't unusual for sweetness like this, often seeing it on movies of romance but to chan this was somehow reality</p><p>everything with kim mingyu is always unexpected, giving himself more room in chan's heart as the seconds, minutes, hours and days past by.</p><p>yeah maybe it was cliché but kim mingyu is the best type of cliché</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also this is inspired by 'sweet boi' by chevy, its rlly cute and good u should give it a listen</p><p>and hope u guys enjoyed a somewhat story i made</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>